The Vampire's Existence
by Hoshi Kusumi
Summary: Anything can happen, even Vampires. I've been a Vampire for sometime after Ikuto turned me into one. But who knew certain Vampire Hunters could be this dangerous? Love goes on and off in the Vampire world, and how certain hunters targets them...


**The Vampire's Existence (Rewrite)**

**Hoshi Kusumi: So guys, this story will be one that is going to be REWRITTEN! I feel that the other writing felt too similar to the original book –REAL VAMPIRES. So to keep it original, I'm going to rewrite it! Hopefully it will be better than my previous work! Thanks for the continuous support guys, keep reviewing & alerting alright! ;-) LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

Vampires. Suck blood? True. Can't stay in sunlight? True. Dies when there's a stake pierced in their heart? True (Even a mortal will die from this, what are you talking about) Live forever? True. Can't be near garlic? False. The Cross will affect them? False. Holy water will melt them? False. Pale and slim? False. Evil? Fasle. We vampires are almost like mortals, except for the fact that our 'food' is different and we're basically nocturnal. And before you go on saying how vampires don't exist, and how you'll probably never ever meet a vampire in your life, think again. We vampires like to blend with mortals. Why would we want unwanted attention to ourselves and have crazy mortals try to stake us everytime we take a step outside? I mean, we already have vampire hunters doing that kind of crazy thing.

Vampires can be any Tom, Dick or Harry that you see on the street. He can be the guy who delivers pizza to you at night, or be the one at a fashion store helping you get into that dress – at night of course, not like we can come out in the sun. We can take a drink from you at the dark alley or near dumpster, and you'll probably never have a clue, since we can erase your memory, give you another memory to remember, clean off the fang marks and let you go faster than you can ask "What just happened?"

Yes, _we, us, our_. My name is Hinamori Eloisa Amu, Amu to my friends. I've been a vampire for almost four hundred years and I guess I have gotten used to this whole vamp thing. How I turned vampire is a really long story, but to cut the story short, I was found bleeding tremendously after getting stabbed in the stomach for chasing after a damn thief. _**He**_found me and didn't even hesitate before turning vampire. Not that I'm against it but forever is really a long time. And you bet I found that thief and scared the shit out of him. Imagine his surprise when I appeared in his room in the middle of the night and started making creepy advances towards him. Not that I'll ever drink from him though, that bastard's blood smelt strongly of weed and smoke. But I did give him a memory that made him turn himself in to the police the next day.

All those damn fiction stories about how vampires have dark red beautiful eyes, with hair growing as long as to their waist, how all of them are a size 0 or the most a size 2, how all of them are so tall and graceful while they walk are simply FALSE. Thinking about it logically, won't it be rather creepy to see these kind of women walking down the street? Seeing a person with dark red eyes and long hair would probably be scary to some people. You see, the day you get turned into a vampire, you would remain in that body forever. I myself am rather slim, but I'm definitely not a size 2. I was a healthy range when I turned vampire for the next four hundred years, was stuck in this same body. The only thing that irks me is probably my hair which is such a bright pink colour that it brings stares almost everywhere I go. It is a real pain in the ass especially when I want to blend with other mortals. How else do I explain how my hair remains perfectly dyed and healthy after several years?

* * *

Anyway, moving on to what I have to do. Right now, I'm heading to Austin – a rather small city whereby a few of my fellow Vampire friends are. The number of vamp friends that I have a rather small, because you know, I like to blend with mortals. Austin was one of the few places that I have quite a handful of vamp friends. I was on my way to meet Tadase, a rather close friend of mine. He had agreed to let me stay at his house while for the time being, while I looked for a place for my own. I didn't really want to burden him so I had to find a new place as soon as possible… If I can.

_Keep your eyes on the road pinky, you're not exactly a great driver, especially when your mind is full of thoughts. _Damn shape shifter beside me was able to read my thoughts. Not surprising though, we vampires are able to do the same, unless we choose to block our thoughts of course. This shape shifter just happens to be my bodyguard, under _**his**_instructions of course. _**Him**_and I have been in a rather on and off relationship. With a span of forever, of course feelings will fade and come back. Currently we are off though, but of course _**he**_still finds the need to protect me, so he sent Ran – a shape shifter who has to remain in the form of a dog to protect me.

_We have got about 3 hours to dawn Pinky, you better hurry up. I don't think I'll be able to carry you to somewhere when the sun rises since we're practically in the middle of nowhere. _Ran doesn't speak normally like how we do. He speaks in my head. And not only in my head but everyone else's heads too. I have a strict rule with him about speaking in front of mortals. "Yea yea, keep your fur on. We'll reach Tadase's house in about 1 and a half hour's time… This damn car is slowing me down." I murmured rather angrily. I have decided to start a business with all my antique stuff that I have kept with me for the past four hundred years. I figured that I needed to earn the money, and my previous job wasn't all that fun either. I'd rather be my own boss and besides, antique and fashion was my passion.

I heard a faint music coming from the back and I looked at Ran and said "Is that my phone? Help me get that won't ya buddy?" Ran searched deep in the back seat for my phone, pulled it out with his teeth and chuckled. _You're going to have a fun time answering this call Pinky. _I groaned. I already was expecting this call sooner or later.

"Hello?"

"Amu. What is this that I hear about you going over to Tadase's house to stay?" I groaned. Couldn't _**he **_ask a "How are you" or "Are you having a good drive?" Nope, straight to business and protectiveness for this guy. Which was a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"Well, hello to you too. What do you want me to say? I have my own life and honestly, I couldn't stay in Las Vegas any longer. Tadase offered and I accepted as an old friend." I shrugged, knowing that _**he**_ wouldn't be able to see anyway.

"You can always stay with me you know that… I would be able to protect you and look after you. Besides, I'm not comfortable with you staying at another man's house." _**He **_growled.

I rolled my eyes. "You know that I do not want to depend on anyone. This is my life and I choose where I want to go. Tadase has offered to let me stay for a while till I am able to find a place of my own. Is there really anything wrong with that? And also, you should know that Tadase is happily attached together with Kiseki. You should not be feeling uncomfortable about me staying at another man's house."

_**He **_sighed, and I knew I won the argument – for now, that is. "Fine, I will not continue this conversation over the phone, but I will not let it drop. The other reason why I called is to warn you to keep Ran beside you all the time. There is a new vampire hunter and apparently he is one of the biggest threats to all vampires."

This got my attention. "What do you mean? Why is he the biggest threat?" I have dealt with other vampire hunters before. Some were rather new and didn't have a clue on how they should actually take out a vampire. Some were more experienced and knew how to work with a stake. Either way, I have always managed to dodge these hunters. With Ran by my side of course.

"This vampire goes by the name of Gozen. He finds great joys in killing vampires and then collecting trophies. He has vampire fangs made into a necklace around his neck, Amu."

"WHAT? That's… Beyond freaky and insane." I shivered. Having fangs around his neck proudly… Was something that I definitely did not expect. What kind of sick idiot does that? Why don't he just make a clothes out of stakes to show that he is a Vampire Hunter too? Thinking of stakes was making me cringe.

"Yeah. Talking about this really makes me more insecure about you being so far away. This time I'm not asking Amu, come back here and I'll—" _**He **_didn't manage to complete his sentence before I snapped my phone shut. I really was in no mood to hear about how he would be 'protecting' me, especially after hearing about Gozen. No way was I going to let him sacrifice himself for me either. I wasn't going to let him hurt any of my friends either. I had to make sure that I get my own apartment fast.

_Whoa Pinky, relax. Breathe. No way am I going to let him hurt you or any other vampires. _Ran nudged my arm. It took me a while to realise that my fangs were out. This usually happened whenever we smell blood or feel a certain emotion strongly. Because I was so angry with Gozen and felt so scared for my friends… The thought of them sacrificing themselves for their loved ones or even getting killed just for Gozen's favourite past time, made my fangs come out and I heard myself snarl.

"Thanks Ran. Well, if we ever come across Gozen, he'll be sorry that he even started to mess with us vampires."

* * *

**Hoshi Kusumi: Well… WHAT DID YOU THINK? Is it better or worse than the previous story? I'm really trying my best to make it different from the Real Vampires series. Guess I've got to work even harder! Write in your reviews and tell me what you think! Until then… See you!**


End file.
